


"Камень преткновения всех мужчин"

by Shell_dare



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Cyborgs, Drama, Drinking & Talking, Gen, Het and Slash, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Summary: - И вообще, все проблемы из-за баб...





	"Камень преткновения всех мужчин"

– И вообще, все проблемы из-за баб, – пьяно промямлил Кано, прикладываясь к бутылке. – Вот Сонька, например. Ну ты ее помнишь, Соньку-то. Сиськи – во, а толку? Все, чего ей надо – это нормального мужика. Так поди ж ей, дуре, это объясни! А, чего там, – наемник икнул и потянулся за очередной бутылкой, коих на столе было предостаточно. – Или эта их п…прынцесса, понимаешь. Это ж не баба, а бодибилдер. Вот нахрена, спрашивается? К ней нормальный мужик не пойдет, за хозяйство побоится. Хотя с такими малахольными мужиками… оно у них вообще есть, хозяйство-то? А Сонька, она, понимаешь, баба видная,… А, да что ты вообще понять можешь, жестянка.

Киборг в алой броне бесстрастно глядел на методично заливающего в себя алкоголь человека. Судя по результатам аналитической работы искина, да и банальной человеческой логики, еще пара бутылок – и человек вырубится сидя. Судя по тому, что Сектор знал про этого человека, еще пара бутылок – и посетителям бара будет угрожать смертельная опасность. Нелогично. Но – стопроцентная вероятность.

– Все из-за баб, поверь мне, – продолжал разглагольствовать Кано. – Вот этот… как его… а, ДиКаприо, во… Плыл к новой жизни, хотел осуществить мечту… Познакомился с бабой – и утонул вместо нее. Вот нахрена, ответь мне? Ну хорош молчать, железяка! Нам тут торчать еще долго.

– Недопустимый запрос. 

– Под компьютер косишь? Зря… – Кано последним большим глотком осушил бутылку и расколошматил ее об стол. – А пошли они, бабы эти!..

Послушный искин сообщил киборгу о повышении уровня тестостерона в крови человека. 

Кано все называли отпетым мерзавцем и последним психом. И он старался этим прозваньям соответствовать. И в настоящий момент желание трахнуть чертову линкуэевскую машину становилось почти нестерпимым. Оставалось только придумать способ.

Наемник поднялся и шатающейся походкой обогнул стол. Киборг оставался неподвижным. Наемник положил ладонь на стальное плечо, медленно погладил спину киборга, пересчитывая прорезиненные позвонки. Наклонившись, звонко приложился губами куда-то, где у нормального человека было бы ухо. 

Стремительным движением киборг заломил его руку за спину и не менее звонко приложил протезом об стол. Полыхнуло пламя.

– Давай я сниму тебе мальчика, – эмоции в металлическом голосе удивительно похожи были на раздражение. – Могу даже двоих. А ко мне не прикасайся.

– Ну вот, можешь же, когда захочешь, – расхохотался Кано, на глазах трезвея. – Нахрен мальчика. Девочку давай. Блондинку.


End file.
